


Returning a Favor

by AvianAtrocities



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/AvianAtrocities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An act of kindness is returned. *Very* short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Enby Courier strikes again, use your pronouns of choice.

The Courier was pleased with themselves, mostly. The world was starting to look a little brighter, and not because of the flashing lights of the Strip. Helping Robert House along to Hell had been an improvement on the world, most certainly. The old man was roughly two-hundred years behind schedule, and New Vegas had been glad to see him go.

And the Courier had been the happiest. Mostly.

They traveled back to Goodsprings, the place of their death and rebirth. The hole on the hill over looking the town was still there, the view of the desert was still breath taking as ever. You could see the Strip really well most days. The Mojave was usually clear, but the winds could kick up dust sometimes.

Doc Mitchell was as hospitable as always. He said that when the Courier left, so did Victor. Well, mostly. The Securitron, though blank-screened and immobile, still sat vigil in front of his shack.

“It’s like nobody’s home,” Doc said over a cup of agave-sweetened tea. “He’s been like that ever since you ran head-long after trouble.”

But the Courier smiled.

It took a long ass time and a team of Brahmin to haul the robot back to the Strip. It took more than a few hands to push and pull the navy blue hull inside the Casino. Once inside, the Courier had shooed all the friends and acquaintances out, only asking Emily Ortel to stay.

No one saw the doors to the Lucky 38 open for a good few days after that. According to Emily, the Courier only slept after Yes Man had pried them away from the scene.

“I think it’s because of what he did,” she said to Arcade later. “He dug the Courier out of the ground and saved their life. They would have died, otherwise.” To which Gannon replied, “I wouldn’t be surprised. They usually do stubborn, poetic nonsense like that.”

But it wasn’t that hard to navigate software, take down firewalls, and remove certain loyalty programs, not with a little help from Yes Man and Emily. (Okay, a _lot_  of help from Emily.)

And when the Securitron’s systems came back online, with a soft whirring and a few clunks from inside his hull, the Courier could hardly breathe as his monitor flickered to life and a familiar smiling face looked up to greet them.

Victor hardly had the chance to rumble his customary ‘ _Howdy pardner_ ’ before he found himself surrounded by the smaller human’s arms.

He laughed, “Well, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is a sweetheart and I refuse these canon endings gosh darn it. Thanks to Naggy and Sunny for inspiring me to write this.


End file.
